


Ocean

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [15]
Category: Glee, H2O: Just Add Water
Genre: Crossover, M/M, merman!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Klaine Advent prompt 'ocean'. When Blaine touches water and doesn't immediately dry off, he changes into a merman. So let's see how Kurt is going to react to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write this as a longer story but found a lot of small things, that just wouldn't let me make this work the way I wanted it too. But the H2O tv series is still very dear to me and I couldn't forget about it. So here we are now!

Blaine was hesitant of being around water with Kurt so close but he let himself be convinced when Kurt promised that they were just going to lie around in the sun and talk and maybe make out a little if they were feeling up to it.

And it’s been a wonderful time so far. They’ve spent the whole afternoon outside at the pool and nothing has gone wrong. It’s no wonder he gets a little lenient with his own rules — like getting to close to the pool and being careful with touching the perspiration on his glass.

But apparently his luck can last only so long and he’s really not sure what happens. One moment he’s walking and the next he’s tripping over something, flailing and losing his balance. Time slows down for a moment. He sees Kurt’s shocked face, catches a glimpse of the towel he tripped over and then he crashes into the pool.

He’s mind explodes with scenarios that could happen now, each of them worse than the one before. But it’s not like he can change anything anymore. It’s done, he fucked up and now Kurt will know. 

When he resurfaces, he finds Kurt kneeling at the edge of the pool, looking at him with a worried expression on his face.

“Are you okay?”

Blaine nods, before awkwardly paddling over to him. Even after a year of this, he still doesn’t know how to properly swim. When he has those first few moments after running into the ocean, he always just wings it, tries to do what keeps him submerged and just relaxes.

He reaches the edge and knows his time is up, feels the familiar tingle creep up his legs and says, “Please don’t freak out.”

“I don’t- what?” Kurt looks confused but then his eyes go wide. He leans back in shock and falls to his butt. “What the fuck did just happen?”

Blaine bites his lips, presses his fingers harder into the tiles and twist his tail fin up, so that the tips of it come up above the surface of the water. Kurt makes a noise but doesn’t move.

Neither of them says anything for awhile and when Blaine chances to look up at Kurt again, he finds him still staring at his mermaid tail.

“It uhm, it happens when I touch water for too long.”

“But how is that possible?”

“That’s actually a long story.” Kurt looks like he wants to say something but Blaine stops him. “I’ll tell you everything you want to know, I promise, but can I please get out first? I’d rather not risk having anybody else see me.”

“I- Yeah, sure.”

It’s a bit of a hassle to get out of the pool by himself but he’s not sure if he’s allowed to ask Kurt for help, so he manges. 

“Could you maybe get me a towel?” he asks once he’s out and has a safe distance between himself and the pool. Kurt complies immediately and Blaine uses the moment he has to just breath and calm down. Kurt hasn’t screamed or run away, so he’s in no real trouble yet. Maybe he’ll get lucky and Kurt will actually not tell anybody else.

 

Kurt hands him the towel with a quiet “Here” then kneels down next to him. While Blaine dries his naked upper body and his hair off as best as he can, he watches Kurt. He’s still staring at his tail and even reaches out to tentatively touch it. He carefully runs his fingers over the scales and only stops when he catches Blaine staring. He blushes. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. The first time the change happened I didn’t quite believe it either until I touched it.”

“Well, I still can’t believe it. The one time I find a boy I want to date and he’s apparently some sort of magical creature.”

Blaine laughs, putting the towel down. “If you want to I can show you something even more magical.”

“What’s that?” 

“Remove your hand please?”

He raises his own hand above his tail, and makes it into a fist, as soon as Kurt has pulled away. It takes a few seconds but then the water is responding to him, heating up until it starts to vaporize. Kurt makes a shocked noise and after a while his tail just disappears and his legs are back. He’s dry from head to toe and he’s wearing his clothes again.

“Fucking magic,” Kurt mumbles, still staring at his legs.

“Let’s go inside and I’ll explain it as best as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on [Tumblr](http://mizuirokandeya.tumblr.com/post/135300715712/ocean)


End file.
